ascending
by rmec
Summary: A white light streaked through the sky and to Zeus' horror hit the boy causing him to burst into flames until there was nothing left but ash. Zeus knew his brother Poseidon would blame him for the death of his only mortal son...slash
1. Chapter 1

Percy could see the ground coming closer as he fell towards the earth. He did not know what he had been thinking getting on a plane and into his uncle's domain. Despite the seemingly calming down of his animosity, Zeus did not like Percy. Most notably because he was a reminder of his brother's broken oath and the fact that the demigod was so much more powerful than any of his own children be it past or present. He calmed himself before using his aunt's blessing over the hearth to flame himself from his current position and aim for the ocean where he knew it would be safe for him to land due to who his father was. He was not however counting on the bright white light that struck him just as he flamed out sending him from the world he knew to a whole new territory.

Zeus watched with a passionless face as the plane his nephew had been on exploded. He was not happy with son of Poseidon presuming to encroach in his territory. He didn't even spare a glance at the mortals who never knew what hit them before they exploded. He knew that the brat would survive the explosion and watched as he fell towards the ground from the air. He also knew he could not kill the brat as he was now sure that he was the prophesied one, but that did not mean that he would not remind him of the fact that he was not welcome to fly without permission.

A white light streaked through the sky and to Zeus' horror hit the boy causing him to burst into flames until there was nothing left but ash. Zeus new his brother would blame him for the death of his currently only mortal son, the death of the boy would mean war. He sat down on his throne and waited for his brother to appear. He had no idea who killed the boy but they had taken advantage of the situation making it appear as if it was Zeus who killed him. He immediately realised that it probably was the plan all along. Someone had left the boy with no choice but to embark on a journey on a plane knowing that Zeus would be furious and he had played right into their hands. From the way things looked Zeus had just struck down and killed off his nephew despite his reassurances to his brother that he would not kill his son unless he gave him a legitimate reason to do so, such as betrayal.

Xxxxxxx

Percy felt himself hit the water surface just as he sunk to the bottom. Whatever the white light did made him feel like he was no longer connected. He could not feel anything for a few seconds before excruciating pain all over his body struck him. What Percy did not know was that the light had indeed burned his body and scattered his atoms all over the place, but because he was in mid travel when it struck his atoms were already scattered via the form of fire travel he used so when his scattered atoms landed in the water and began to come back together again he was literally piecing himself together again. The human part of him did not survive the explosion but the half god part of him did. His powers from his father combined with the blessings from his aunt Hestia and Aphrodite healed his body creating a new hybrid in the process erasing his mortality. By the time Percy reached the bottom of the ocean he was passed out and he did not notice the changes he had undergone.

Gone was the average looking guy that he saw in the mirror every day, instead he was now had a much smaller and daintier body much more suited to a girl than the boy he was. His hair was longer and if possible darker than before reaching the small of his back as well as long black eyelashes resting on pale white skin the contrast shocking in its intensity. In other words Percy looked like the Nereids and Nymphs he had seen around camp half blood. The glow on his body gave him another worldly look about him. He was still out as different sea creatures surrounded him looking at him and seemingly trying to figure out what it was about him that made them feel drawn to him. None of the attacked him even the sharks that were circling above him. Instead they seemed to be keeping the other sea creatures from crowding around him trying to take a closer look. He didn't move or stir from his position for nearly week while his body repaired itself and through it all his new protectors kept a vigilant eye on him.

Xxxx

Percy opened his eyes for the first time in a week, it was much more difficult than he thought. For a moment there he could not remember how to do it. As panic arose he felt something brush across face and over his eyes, he started working on his eye muscles as soon as he figured out where they were before he manged to open them. The first thing he noticed was that it was very wet everywhere. He realised he was under water as he sometimes took a nap in the water underneath his cabin at camp halfblood when he wanted to be alone. He noticed it was darker deeper than usual, he sat up and noticed the sea life around him. He could hear their voices in his head as they swam back fourth past and beyond. Most of them were wondering what he was and why they felt connected to him. The older sea creatures that looked like they had been around a while looked at him as if they had seen a ghost.

A sea turtle moved forward and said "Hello young one. It has been a while since we met anyone with a connection to the sea."

Percy frowned and said "What do you mean?"

The turtle replied "It has been many birth cycles since the old gods faded but I remember what a child of the sea feels like even though I was newly hatched when the last child of the gods died. Percy began to panic.

"What do you mean faded, my father cannot be gone I spoke to him this morning."

He didn't wait for the turtle to finish speaking before using the water to propel him where he knew his father's domain lay. It didn't take long for him to arrive to find the ruins of Atlantis buried at the bottom of the ocean. There were skeletons of different creatures some with spears, swords and other weapons through them others looked like they had been ripped apart. He swam towards where he knew his father's throne room was and found nothing but death and destruction. He sat down and wept his heart breaking for the loss of not only his father but seemingly everything he knew because if the gods were gone what had replaced them?

xxxx

Percy set about clearing the debris around him. He buried the skeletons he found and placed markers on the graves. Even though he did not know who they were they were still a part of his family. He didn't notice the power that exuded from him as he went about his task. The backbreaking work kept him from breaking down again. Weeks turned into months and still Percy kept up the work, by now other sea creatures had joined him helping him carry huge rocks and moving them to where they needed to be. He didn't even realise when the place had started to cease resembling a graveyard and to start looking more like it once had been. Fauna grew around the place again for the first time in centuries and fish had returned as well. With only the company of the fish, sharks and turtles. The palace was now partially rebuilt and was beginning to resemble what Percy remembered about his father's home.

He was determined to finish it so badly that he did not even realise that the only time he stopped was when he passed out from exhaustion where he stood or when the sea creatures brought him seaweed to eat. When he started to clear out the throne room he noticed something shiny under the sand in the room. H bent down and pulled it out to himself holding his father's trident. This more than anything made him realise the fact that his father was gone and he broke down for the second time since he arrived. The Trident seemed to come to life when he picked it up power shot out of it repairing everything in sight before it glowed over Percy bonding with him. Percy had always been connected to the sea but not to the extent he now felt. He felt his father's domains connect to him giving him a rush of power he had never thought possible to exist and with it knowledge of the fates of the gods.

They had faded one by one eons ago, some due to heartbreak others from the lack of belief of their followers. His father had faded after the loss of his wife, this more than anything else brought Percy out of his misery. He sat on the floor of the throne room as he went through the memories provided to him by the ocean. Everything was different to what he remembered. As far as he knew the gods had not disappeared centuries ago otherwise he would not have been born. He knew the current date thanks to his new knowledge. There was also the fact that he could not sense any nymphs or nereids or any of the other creatures from greek mythology. He decided he needed to go on land if he was ever going to figure anything out.

So for the first time in months Percy swam up to the surface. He watched as the trident began to change shape into an arm band that wrapped around his left forearm showing a picture of a trident. Just as he surfaced he realised one thing, he was completely naked. He had not really noticed before being under the ocean where no human could see him. However now he realised it was a problem. He could see the statue of liberty from where he was and wondered how he was going to leave the ocean without anyone noting his state of undress. He face palmed when he realised he knew how to conjure clothes thanks to his powers being increased. He willed a pair of black jeans and a black shirt on himself before swimming towards dry land.

There weren't that many people at the docks when he arrived but he willed himself to stay wet so as not to make himself stand out more than he was already going to be for seemingly going swimming in his clothes. A couple of people noticed him before asking him

"Are you okay?" He smiled and said "Oh I'm fine, it was just a couple of my friends who thought it would be funny to make me swim back to shore."

He walked away as the couple made pitying noises at him and for some reason seemed to want to cuddle him, making him freak out a little bit. He didn't wait for anyone else to pitch in as he quickly turned a corner into an alleyway and flame travelled to the position where he knew camp halfblood was. He didn't know what he was expecting to find as he knew that without the gods there could not be any demigods, to his surprise however camp was there. Despite the fact that it was deserted. Dust covered everything but the cabins were still standing even the big house where he used to go to find Chiron stood firm. It was eerie everything seemed the same just unused and covered in dust as if everyone had just up and left. He went into the forest that had always been stocked with monsters but found nothing in it, it was just as abandoned as the camp. The creek where he fought his first capture flag was still there as well. The only reason Percy could see that it had remained untouched all this time was because of the barriers around. They still stood strong around the area.

Percy looked in all the cabins and most of them still had the camper's belongings left behind. Not anything of worth but enough to tell him that they left of their own accord. He supposed with the gods and the monsters fading the need for training and their safety was no longer there. He flamed out to the top of the empire state building. He knew there was an entrance to Olympus there and made his way to the elevator hidden on top of the building. He found what he was looking for and made his way up. Strangely it was as if nothing had changed if you took into consideration the fact that the place was devoid of life. The buildings were still standing rivers flowing and trees swaying. It was just empty of life. Percy made his way to the hall where he first brought the lightning bolt back to his uncle only to find it just as empty.

He walked around searching for any kind of life and found nothing. He did however find Zeus' lightning bolt on the floor of one the rooms he was searching. It was huge, Zeus must have been in his giant form the last time he held it. Percy walked up to it afraid to touch it. His eyes widened as it shrunk and then shot straight onto his right arm turning into an arm band similar to the trident on his left arm with a lightning bolt shape on it. As soon as that happened Percy could feel Zeus' domains in the sky. He also received knowledge of what happened here just he did in Atlantis. Zeus didn't fade he was killed by the demigods the other gods had already faded including his brothers. He was the only one left however due to the mortals no longer believing he was not as strong he used to be making him vulnerable. All the demigods he had tried to kill or use as a pawn wanted their revenge and they had it.

Percy sat down as he combined the new memories with the old ones. He had one more place he wanted to check out before he decided on his next move. He then flashed out to where he knew the entrance to the underworld was. He walked into DOA recording studios instead of the queue he was expecting there was nothing. Even Charon was not there to ferry the dead. Percy was confused. He thought that if there was one place that would still be functioning it would be the underworld. He found the boat docked in the river stix and boarded it. Making his way down he noticed that the pollution once mentioned by Caron was no longer there. The river styx was completely clean. When he got off the boat the quietness of the place was frightening him. Where were the dead, the monsters anything? Despite his fear he continued on his way to the palace where he found that Persephone's garden was still there and the fruit still just as enticing. It was as if everyone just up and left. He didn't understand it. He found the throne room where he met Hades for the first time and that was empty too.

He began to turn around and leave as he remembered what happened with his father's trident and Zeus' bolt, he didn't want to risk the same thing happening if Hades' helm was around, but before he could flame out something came streaking at him and just below the lightning bolt was a new armband with the shape of hades' Helm on it. Resigning himself to it Percy waited for the memories to assimilate themselves. Surprisingly enough Hades suffered the same fate as his father, the loss of his wife and believers forced him to fade taking his kingdom with him. It seems the dead now just faded when they died in life.

Before he could do anything a voice spoke making him freeze. "Well now that you have the power of the big three it's time to train you how to use it."


	2. Chapter 2

A man almost seven feet tall wearing all black with shoulder length hair although Percy could not quite make out his face. It shifted and changed every time he thought he had gotten a good look it was making him cross eyed. He managed to stutter out "Who are you?"

The man smiled or at least Percy thought he was smiling, he couldn't really tell with all the changes and said "I am the one who brought you here. Surely you realise by now that this is not your world? Anyway, the gods of your world are becoming like the ones who used be in charge of this one. This needs to stop. I do not wish to do what I did here to your world. But with how arrogant they have become and have no respect for mortal life I am inclined to get rid of them there as well. You however Percy Jackson Have a unique chance to save them. You are not attracted to power but power is attracted to you. So I know you will not be corrupted by the power I have given you. I am sorry that your death was necessary to bring this about but your mortal half would not have withstood all that power and have just burned you out."

Percy was gobsmacked "My death?"

Still smiling the man replied "Yes when Zeus blasted you out of the sky you were attacked by one of the minor gods who wanted to cause a war. They knew that with your death after being zapped by Zeus your father would see that as an act of betrayal from Zeus and start a war to avenge you. You were the reason I did not destroy the gods in your world. Your father's love for you stopped him from doing what his counterpart here did earning my ire. If I forced the others to fade he would fade too and that would not be fair."

Percy asked the question that he had wanted to ask ever since seeing the man or whatever he was because clearly he was nothing he had ever encountered. "Who are you?"

Giving a mock bow the man replied "I am Chaos creator of the universe and you are my champion."

Percy just nodded and said "Oh is that all?" Then passed out.

When Percy woke up he was no longer in the underworld. He was lying on something soft and he could hear a brook nearby. Sitting up he noticed he was in a beautiful meadow. Chaos was sitting beside him and when he noticed that Percy was awake he spoke "I figured you would be more comfortable above ground instead of in the underworld. As I said you are my champion and I'm going to teach you how to harness the powers I gave you. When you are ready you are going to be my eyes and ears I your world. You will be the one to control the actions of the gods and if that fails that will leave me no choice but to remove them like I did their counterparts here. They seem to have forgotten the reason they received their responsibilities and power. The reason they took over from the titans."

Percy gapped before saying "Okay I get that you need someone for this job but why me? I don't exactly remember being asked if I wanted to do this. I don't want power, especially power over beings who are eons older than the oldest dirt on the planet. Why can't you reign them in?"

"I cannot be there all the time. It has taken me millions of years dealing with other worlds that are in a far worse situation than this one before I noticed what was going on. I have begun to place a champion in each world. Yours was very difficult. I was about to give up on finding one until you were born. My champion has to be a pure soul, incorruptible good and capable of love even after adversity, which is you Percy. You have complete free will in this you do not have to agree, although it will mean I will have no choice but remove those in power and along with them those who are connected to greek mythology in your world."

Percy looked at Chaos as he asked "What will happen to me then of you do that?"

"Nothing. You have not done anything wrong Percy. You will continue as you are. Whether you choose to live here or go back home is up to you. You will be the only one immortal and with power left."

Percy knew that there really wasn't any real choice here. He was kidding himself if he thought there was. He would not be able to forgive himself if was the death of all those has known including those he loved.

So he got up from where he sat and said "Okay I'll do it."

Chaos was still taller than Percy even while he was sitting down, something that Percy noticed and frowned at. Thinking back when he met those people at the docks he remembered feeling smaller. He knew he had not looked in a mirror ever since he arrived but he knew he was different. He hadn't even thought about it till now it had not been important. Chaos seeing where his thoughts had gone conjured a mirror for him and said "The changes couldn't be helped. When you lost your human half in the attack and half of you survived your size was always going to be affected. Your looks changed due to your godly side now being completely dominant without the mortal side of you."

Percy's only reaction was "Please tell me you have not changed my gender."

Horror was written all over his face making Chaos laugh. When he unzipped his trousers to check if his family jewels were still there Chaos was rolling on the ground in laughter.

Percy felt relief then mortification as he finally noticed that he was standing there with his hand down his pants in front of someone. His face was bright red as he managed to zip up his jeans again. He couldn't believe he had not noticed how different he looked. He was the size of a fourteen year old girl compared to his previous body where he could have easily passed for eighteen despite being almost sixteen. He looked like a girl. There was no other word for it.

Xxxx

Chaos spent much of his time with Percy in the void. He was teaching him mediation to help him bond with his new powers. He knew this was going to take a long time especially with everything Percy had learn the most important was control. The last thing he wanted was to have Percy get angry and blow up the planet. It was proving very difficult especially as Percy had a very short temper and was never one to hold back. Simulation after simulation ended up with Percy blowing something up. When managed to control his temper enough not to blow anything up for the first time Chaos looked at him and said "finally, it's only taken you two hundred years to get the hang of it." Percy's training continued like that for every power he had to learn. He found out that by being given the powers of the big three he got the powers of the other gods as well even the minor ones. His training took the better part of 10 000 years before he mastered them all. When they finally left the void Chaos said to him.

"Percy, when you return to your world everything is going to be different even if you are going back the exact time you left however if you like you can stay here for one lifetime. Have a life where you are not running from monsters from greek myths. Go to school get a job the whole nine yards. I'm not saying it will be easy especially if you form bonds and you have leave them behind or they die from old age but the way I see it, it is a chance to live the way you want to before all the responsibility crops up."

Percy looked at Chaos who had become his mentor and friend over the years and realised what he was offering. It was not every day that you were offered a chance like this. A chance to see what it was like to have a normal life. The very thing that most mortals took for granted.

Before Percy agreed he asked "What if I fall in love? I would not want leave them behind and I don't think I would want to live an immortal life with a broken heart."

Smiling Chaos replied "You can only fall in love with your soulmate Percy. If that person is here where you go they will go too."

Percy smiled back and said "Okay, I think I'll take you up on that offer."


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos nodded and said before he left "Enjoy it Percy, when you are ready to leave let me know and I will send you home."

Percy stood on the beach at camp halfblood. He decided the first thing he was going to need to do was set up a home and an identity. He called on the marine life and had them bring him treasure form the sea. He wondered why he had never thought of it when he was back home. He knew his dad would not have even batted an eyelid, he probably would have helped him find more. Two dolphins emerged from the water carrying what looked like a treasure chest and passed it to Percy. They returned to the ocean after he thanked them and conjured up a snack for them. Percy smiled when he opened the treasure chest. It was full of gold bars, diamonds, jewellery and rubies. He could have conjured them but then remembered Chaos telling him if he conjured too much he could ruin the economy as it was. He had to use what was already there unless he was in dire straits.

He knew where to go to store his property. Chaos had told him what had become of the halfbloods of this world. They were no longer halfbloods they were now called witches and wizards. A lot had changed over time and their powers had evolved as well. Flaming out Percy found himself outside the leaky cauldron. Chaos told him it was the entrance to the world of the wizards. He giggled for a second as he thought 'wizards' Upon entering the leaky cauldron his treasure in one of his dimensional pockets he made his way round the back. He didn't notice the stares he got as he entered or the lust in the eyes of many of the people watching him. He was as usual wearing black head to toe short sleeve black shirt with a trident and lightning bolt crossing each other in the centre of a crown. He had a similar tattoo on his forearm. It appeared when he finally mastered his powers.

He found his way round the back and saw the brick wall. The magic on it was easily manipulated as he opened the gateway for himself. The hustle and bustle of the place and the clearly magical items he saw would have impressed him had he not seen places like Atlantis and Olympus or some of the sights he had seen while was in the void and Chaos allowed him to see the city within it. It was now where souls went instead of Elysium. The evil ones were sent into the abyss where their soul were erased the rest were sent back in the cycle of life for a chance at redemption.

He saw the big white building he was looking for and went to it. He knew the equivalent of several billion worth of gold jewels and other precious stones on him. Some of them not seen in over a millennia. When he got into the bank, he stood in line like everyone else. In front of him was a family of redheads. One of them a girl with long red hair and freckles on her nose as well as on each cheek was saying in a whisper to the chubby woman next to her, "You know mum, we still need to get Harry's will to the goblins. He is still holed up in Grimauld place. This is the best time to do it. You know the war has just ended things are not going to like this for long. By the time he realises what is going on I will already be his wife and it will be too late for him to do anything."

Normally that conversation would not be heard they were standing a few feet in front of him and there was some kind of magic surrounding them that he could tell was meant for privacy but Percy wasn't just anyone. The statement the red head made disturbed him enough the he dove into their minds to see what they were thinking. He pulled out as soon as he found what he looking for. They were planning murder. It looked like it had been going on for a while. The person they were wanted to rob and kill was someone they had known for years. They had been using potions to control him and keep him loyal to them. As far as he could see the person they were talking about was currently grieving over the loss of his best friends who died protecting him. They had managed to get him to sign a marriage contract and a will they had written giving them all his assets upon his death.

Using his powers he changed the contents of the will. If they looked at it they would see what they had written, instead of what was now there citing magic will choose the next person to inherit if there was no-one of Potter blood left after the boy's death. The spell he put on the parchment would find the person that the previous heir cared for and would have wanted to have as heir. If anyone tried to steal the inheritance the goblins would be receiving new slaves.

He then cast a spell on the marriage contract, making the red haired girl a slave to the one she wanted to kill. If she did succeed in her attempt to kill him her magic as well as her mother's would be bound and they would be transferred to a whore house in knockturn alley where they would live out what was left of their lives in a world of pain bondage for every cruel vindictive bastard that went there.

He now knew where the boy was that they were going to harm. Just as they were called to the teller he found an open one and set about opening his account. His mind was racing. He managed to get information on where to buy land from the goblins before setting off with credit cards to pay for it. It was over a hundred acres and plenty of greenery around. It was also in America. The nearest town was named Forks, it was the reason he had chosen it. He thought it was funny. Standing in the middle of a huge clearing on his land he raised wards around his land. And placed it five minutes out of time this way no-one would be able to see anything going on or even step foot on his land without his permission or knowledge. He then waved his hand and a palace although much smaller but similar to atlantis rose from the ground. The beautiful gardens the stables everything was there. He went inside and it was just like his father's home.

For a moment he wondered if there was a version of himself in this world. But then brushed the thought aside as he checked his new home and decided he would need help of some sort if he was going to live in a house this big. He remembered the goblins mentioning house elves and where he could het them if he needed them. Most of the rich people had house elves and their new client was definatley able to afford getting one. He returned to Diagon alley and made his way into knockturn alley.

As he was looking for the shop that sold them an old crone reached out to tough him as she said "Hello my dear, why don't you let me help you there. I'm sure you are lost."

He was about to answer when she grabbed his hair which he had kept long and tried to drag him away. Setting his hair on fire the old crone screeched as her hand burned even after she had let go of his hair.

He looked at her and said "No thank you I'm fine and I know where I'm going. Oh and by the way touch me again and the rest of you will burn."

The others that had witnessed this were a bit wary of him now. He continued to walk down the alley when he was surrounded by a group of foul smelling men. He was sure that they were the kind of men that made Artemis and her hunters justified in their prejudices of men.

The biggest of them walked forward as he said "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

The man had missing teeth and the ones he had were blackened and he stunk to hi heaven. As they were surrounding him they blocked any fresh air around him. He gagged and fire flashed out from the middle of the circle to just outside it making them all jump back from the heat of the flames and he said

"Have you people ever heard of soap or a toothbrush? I'm sure my nose is not going to be able to smell anything for while. You are disgusting." He waved his hand effectively cleaning all the men that had surrounded him and said

"Well at least for now people won't feel like committing suicide after smelling you."

Just as they tried to jump him Percy waved his hand banishing them to the middle of the ocean before laughing and saying "good luck with sharks."

Turning he fond he was in front of the shop he wanted. He went inside saw the cages with creatures inside them looking quite miserable. The conditions they were kept in were inhuman. He went the man behind the counter and said "How much for all the elves?"

The man's eyebrows shot up and said "Ma'am there are over 250 house elves each costing 20 000galeons."

Percy could feel his power leaking, his anger at being called ma'am showing on his face as he said to the guy.

"I am not a woman so watch it."

The man could feel the power now making the room uncomfortable. His breathing felt laboured and was beginning to be painful. Fear gripped him as he realised his mistake had angered his customer, his very powerful customer. "I'm sorry sir I did not mean any offence."

Realising it was ridiculous for him to get angry over the fact that the man had thought he was a girl he calmed down. After was it not him checking to make sure his family jewels were still there the first time he saw his new look. So he couldn't expect everyone to know immeadiatley that he was a boy. However he was not going to apologise to this man especially seeing the conditions he kept the elves. He took out his card and quickly calculated that all of them would cost him about 5 000 000 galeons. Well he could afford it and he would need all the help he could get as he planned to a few houses in different parts of the world.

He filled in the paperwork he needed and the shopowner passed on the ownership of the elves to him, thanking him. He did not notice the bad luck curse Percy placed on him. He would have misfortunes befall him depending on how badly he treated the house elves.

Xxx

He sent the house elves to his new home and followed. He then went into forest built homes for them in the trees. Little hills came up with homes inside created especially for the elves all 250 of them. They didn't have to live on their own they could mingle as much as they wanted. He told them it was now their homes if they wished it. And he knew that they would probably want to keep working so he told them that if they wished it they could work up at the main house but they could as they wished here. Most of the elves needed to recuperate from their time in captivity. Percy left them to it before returning to his new home. He couldn't forget about the boy he had seen in the minds of those two women. He could not just leave things as they were hoping that what he did was enough to stop them. He flashed out first destination the house saw the boy in. When he arrived he found himself in a house that was dark and dreary. He could feel the dark energy seeping from the walls. It didn't bother him much after having felt the power of the void, which true darkness.

He could hear someone shuffling about before the toilet was flushed and a door slammed shut. He made his way upstairs and found the only occupied room. There on the bed lay a boy with dark messy hair, his skin was so pale it was almost translucent and he looked even thinner than in the memories he had seen of him from those two murderers. He walked into the room and the boy did not even move. Percy then waved his hand over the boy to see the damage done to him. He was obviously malnourished, this was shown on the paper that appeared in his hand. The paper grew as did the list injuries he suffered throughout his life.

The horror Percy felt made him wonder how the boy was still alive. Even with monsters attacking him Percy did not sustain as much injuries as this boy did. Green yes fluttered open, they were unfocused. Percy felt his heart beat faster and drawn into them. He knew immediately why Chaos had given this chance to stay here. It was for him, this boy he was his soul mate. He knew it could not be coincidence that he just happened to be behind those two women or that they just happened to talk about something that would make him read their minds. Chaos was leading him to his soulmate.

He considered using his powers to change him into an immortal but decided against it. If it was hi he would want the choice instead of having it taken away from him. So he placed wards around the house so that no-one could get in then flashed the boy to his new home in the room next to his own. He used his powers to give him a wash and change his clothe into pyjamas. He then began the process of flushing out the potions in his system and moving onto the webs of spells binding his magic and will to another.

He left the boy sleeping after feeding him some soup and returned to the dreary house. He found a trunk with items that belonged to the boy. He saw the name Harry Potter written one of the books inside. He couldn't keep calling him the boy, he supposed, he would have to change that. He gathered the things he found but burned the excuses for clothes that were in there he would buy him new clothes, there was no way he would allow him to keep wearing those rags. If Harry wanted anything else from the house he would have him come back later for it. Flashing back home he found Harry still asleep. He conjured a chair and sat beside the bed waiting for Harry to wake up before falling asleep himself. The next time Percy woke up was to someone screaming. He jumped up from where he slept to find the threat and when he didn't find he noticed it was Harry seemingly held in a nightmare. He gathered Harry into his arms despite the thrashing and kicking sent calming waves toward him all while telling him he was safe and no-one was going to hurt him. Eventually he calmed down and his eyes flew open. He was no longer disoriented from fever due to all the potions being flushed out of his system. Tars were falling down from his eyes down his hollow cheeks and fear etched in his face.

Percy could feel his heart break at the sight and continued to comfort him. Despite his waking up Harry was still really tired and didn't even realise that he didn't know the person whose arms he was in. He assumed it was one of the Weasleys. Ron and Hermione were gone. They died protecting him from spells the death eaters were throwing at him to give him a chance to get to Voldemort.

Well it had worked and he managed to kill Voldemort but at the cost of his loved ones. The only ones left were Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George and professor Dumbledore. Everyone else was gone save for a few friends from school. Harry had been unable to cope with it all. He refused doing anything or going anywhere. The Weasleys came by every couple of days making sure he was eating and helping him sort out his finances. At least that was the impression he was getting though unknown to him it was far from the truth. Percy managed to get Harry back to sleep but he wouldn't let go of him so he changed his clothes to pyjama and lay down next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Harry felt consciousness again he was surprised he couldn't remember the last time he felt this good if ever. His head was not fuzzy, there was no constant pain that he had lived with for as long as he could remember and he felt very light. Like he had been carrying something heavy all his life and he just put it down. Confusion swirled around in his head. What happened? Was he dead? That thought stopped him cold. He must have died why else would his everyday pains and aches be gone. He could also feel himself lying on something that did not feel like a pillow. In fact his pillow had a heartbeat felt really warm, soft and smelled wonderful. He could not pinpoint the scent but he was there was nothing that smelled as wonderful as that scent. He wanted to see where was because he was now sure he was not in his smelly bed at Grimauld place.

He opened one eye and noticed green, he opened the other eye and the green he saw turned out to be the colours of the sheets and the pyjamas his pillow was wearing. As he was facing down he noticed the unfamiliar long black as night hair. He lifted his head to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His heart beat accelerated as he continued to gaze on the pretty girl whose arms were wrapped around him. He couldn't find it in himself to freak out like he wanted to after finding himself in the arms of a stranger. He couldn't help it he raised his hand and traced the face in front him. He wanted confirmation the person was really there. As he touched the face the eyelashes flattered open and sea green eyes with a ring of fire in the middle opened. Harry snatched his hand back as soon as he noticed the eyes opening signalling his bed partner waking up. He was however not prepared for the blind smile thrown at him. All he could do was blink stupidly and lose his voice unable to say what he wanted to say.

Percy however had no such restrictions He sat up and said "You're awake, how are you feeling? You must be hungry I could only feed you soup yesterday and you were out of it. Your fever broke last night it was probably due to all the potions I had to flush out of you. Hang on I'll be right back with breakfast."

Without waiting for Harry to reply Percy flashed out leaving a gaping Harry behind wondering if he had met the reincarnation of Colin Creevy. Before he could think more on it A table flashed over the bed and different breakfast foods appeared as well. \A little house elf stood beside the bed and spoke.

"Master, told me to make different foods for you when you woke up. So you can decide what you like something that is not there please tell and I will get it for you."

Harry smiled at the house elf and said "Do you know where I am?"

Happy that his master's guest seemed nice and he was not going to be punished the little elf replied "You are in master's home. It is called Atlantis. It is the United states of America."

Harry's eyes bugged out and before he could ask the elf another question the door opened revealing the woman who flashed out. Harry found himself blushing unable to help it.

Percy turned to the house elf and said "Thank you Cissy that will be all." Cissy bowed then popped out of the room much quieter than house elves normally did it. He then turned to Harry and said "Sorry about earlier, I'm sure you have plenty of questions. I will answer them as you have your breakfast. By the way my name is Percy."

Harry smiled shook the offered hand and said "Harry."

Percy perched on the other side of the bed and they both began to eat Harry began asking. "How did I end up here?"

Percy knew there was no delicate way to tell Harry what led him to him and lying was out of the question. So he told him everything. His life as a demigod his death and finally meeting Chaos the only thing he left out was the fact that they were soul mates, he didn't want Harry to be freaked out any more than he already was. He showed him the results of the medical check he did on him the day before and how he brought him to his home to heal. Harry had stopped eating halfway through the tale and now he was listening to what the other boy, he now knew Percy was not a girl, the betrayal of the people he trusted. He was surprised that all he felt was anger and rage at what they done to him. It wasn't until Percy showed him the list of potions that were in his system. Loyalty potions, love potions, friendship potions, witt dulling potion and the list went on he stopped reading it as he began to feel used and stupid. How did he not notice all this. He would have been doped to the gills his entire time at Hogwarts. Percy also showed him the spells that were on him.

Sensing Harry's feelings Percy said to him. "Harry, the fact that they needed all these spells and potions constantly shows how strong you are. For the average person a single potion perhaps a spell as well would be enough to keep them doped up for a long time. The had to dose you every few days and reapply the spells as well because you kept fighting them. Most people would not have survived past a quarter of these potions. And despite the fact that more than half your magic was bound you still managed to do the impossible. Now the people who did this to you are afraid of you. If you could do that after being supressed enough to kill a normal person what could you do when you are in full power? People are afraid of what they don't understand. If they can't control it they want to destroy it. Although those two redheads were just greedy. They have been stealing from you for a long time."

xx

Harry spent the day in a pensive revisiting his memories now that he had a clear head. Everything was different from what he had been led to believe, the worst was when he saw the staged death of his best Ron Weasley.

By the time he came out he was furious. He now knew his supposed best friend was not dead. It was all staged. It never occurred to him earlier to ask why the Weasleys who had lost a few members of their family did not seem as distraught as was expected. Percy's voice brought him back to the present as he said "Do you want to press charges and get all the money stolen from you returned?"

There was no hesitation with Harry's answer "Yes."

Percy nodded before sending an elf to the bank with a message for the head of the bank about a theft in the bank that had been going on close to sixteen years. All they had to do now was sit back and watch the fireworks.

Xx

Harry sat down on his bed thinking back on what he had seen in the pensive. He wondered how he could have been so stupid. The clues were always there, so blaringly obvious that he was pretty sure other people around him had noticed. He also wondered what it was he had done to make anybody do that to him. What disturbed him the most was the fact that Dumbledore had practically admitted that he knew Harry was being abused by the Dursleys. He had thrown one tantrum but still returned to the Dursleys because Dumbledore said so. Percy could sense Harry's emotional turmoil the minute he began to blame himself for what was done to him.

He entered Harry's room and sat down next to him before saying "It's not your fault you know. You were bound so tightly I'm surprised you even had a measure of free will enough to fight the way you did." He placed his hand under Harry's chin making him face him before continuing. "The only way you are going to begin to heal from this is if you get some closure and I'm going to help you get it."

Harry had tears in his eyes when he asked "Why? Why are you helping me? I mean you don't even know me."

Percy decided to tell him what he had left out of his explanation earlier. He knew Harry had trust issues and he could not blame him.

"…because we are soul mates Harry. How can I not help you?"

Harry's eyes widened. He pulled back from Percy and said "…and how is it you know that?"

Instead of Percy answering a deeper voice spoke from behind Harry making him jump as he turned to see who was there. "He knows because I led him to you." With a sad smile Chaos continued "Hello Harry. I am Chaos creator of the universe. When I first came here I was looking for a champion for this world I chose you, but you were still a baby at the time so all I did was increase your magical prowess enough for you to be the most powerful among your people, I thought that would be enough to protect you. Until I returned, I'm so sorry I was wrong, instead of the power protecting you, you became a target instead. Originally I was not going to get involved but the things that were done to you were inhuman and I do believe it was because of my involvement at the beginning of your life. I do however have a plan that will make sure you get the justice you deserve on those who harmed you and hopefully give you some closure."

The sincerity and regret in Chaos' voice was clear. Harry replied "You cannot blame yourself for the actions of other people, just because you decided to bless me with something and they got nothing. The only one to blame was me for not seeing what they doing and stopping them earlier."

The other two in the room could see that Harry was determined to blame himself and they knew anything they said would only make him dig his heels deeper. Chaos broke the silence "Harry, Being Percy's soulmate means you have choices, you can stay as you are and return to the wizarding world or go anywhere in the world really do whatever you want even settle down have kids grandkids the whole shebang. Or you can become immortal. You can stay here and be a champion for this world or leave with Percy when he goes home and be a champion next to him. If you chose to stay here as an immortal be warned you will be the only one with true immortality. I know there are creatures in the wizarding world like the elves, vampires and others of your world that believe they have immortality but they don't. They have long lives and can fall in battle making them only partially immortal. You do not have to decide now Harry you have time but be sure it is before I send Percy home. Ripping through the fabric of space and time leaves the worlds unstable. They can only stay opne for so long."

Harry felt overwhelmed by all the information but one thing he knew for sure, he didn't need time to know that he was going to choose to go with Percy. From the moment he had opened his eyes and saw Percy asleep he had fallen for him. He could not imagine going back to the way things were before Percy kidnapped him and saved him, he did not want to. This was the most at peace he had ever felt and he would be damned if he let it go now.

Chaos of course had heard Harry's inner monologue and was smiling. When Harry spoke he already knew the answer "I don't really need time I already know what I want."

Percy who had not been listening to Harry's thoughts felt his heart beating faster as he said "Are you sure Harry? You haven't even given yourself time to think about it yet."

Harry smiled as he turned to look at Percy and said "Yes I'm sure. I don't need time to know how I feel and I want to stay with you."

By now Harry was looking down waiting for the rejection he was sure was coming. Despite Percy telling him they were soul mates and the blaringly obvious care he showed taking care of him Harry still found it hard to grasp that anyone would want him in any way shape or form, I mean even his friends had never really been his friends. Thye needed him to do a job and they used to him to get it done.

Unaware of the dark turn Harry's thoughts had taken Percy pulled Harry into a hug and said "You have no idea how happy you have made me today."

When Percy kissed the top of Harry's head, Harry hugged him back negative thoughts and feelings forgotten. Something about Percy made him feel wanted, safe and cared for. He decided for as long as Percy let him he would hold onto it.

When they parted Percy was the one to ask Chaos "How …?

Chaos smiled and said "Harry I need you to lie down on the bed."

While Harry did as he was told Chaos explained "Your mortal body will not be able to withstand the power that has to go through you to make you immortal and my champion so I will take your spirit to the void and create a body for you there."

Percy was holding Harry's hand while Chaos spoke. He could feel Harry's fear as it manifested "Harry I will be with you the whole way."

Harry calmed down. He realised he was putting everything on the line but the alternative was to go back to the empty life he had been living before and this time he wouldn't have what he had thought had been his friends, he would lose Percy and that was not acceptable. He should probably have thought it was strange the way he was already obsessed with the other boy but he didn't care. Instead he nodded his head to say he was ready and before he knew it he was standing in an empty room next to Percy who had not let go of his hand making him really happy and Chaos who stood in front of them smiling and saying

"Now that was not too bad was it? Percy is going to teach you how to use your new powers while we are here and you can get adjusted to your new body as well. I on the other hand am going to deal with the wizards who think they can play with other people's lives and get away with it."


	5. Chapter 5

Percy and Harry were in the void for less time than Percy had taken due to the fact that Harry didn't have as much to learn as Percy. They were done in half that time. Chaos returned just as they were discussing plans for what they wanted to do when they returned.

Chaos "Are you two ready?"

Both nodded and Chaos continued "Well Harry you are going to look a bit different to what you are used to. Right now you are in spirit form but when we leave the void your body will start off as atoms creating your new immortal body. It's going to be at least a couple of weeks before you are ready to do anything while your body comes together. It's similar to what happened to Percy the only difference is it's not half you that is being changed it's the whole of you. I won't sugar coat it for you it will hurt but you will pass out during the first few minutes of the change."

Harry nodded, Percy had already told him what it was like for him so he kind of expected what heard from Chaos. It was okay, he was not a stranger to pain and he felt it was worth it in the end. His and Percy's relationship had developed while they were training. They had not actually done anything or even kissed yet but the feelings had grown, there would be time to explore their relationship later. Harry knew when they had left the void because he could feel his body disperse. For a second he panicked but he didn't get the chance to continue in that vein, instead the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced took hold of him leaving him completely breathless with it's intensity. He could even find his vocal chords to scream and he found himself wishing for death instantly. His body felt insubstantial so he could even move to curl in on himself. After what felt like an eternity when in reality was a couple of minutes while his new body settled he welcomed the blessed unconsciousness that enveloped him.

Percy watched as Harry's atoms seemed to explode outwards before Chaos gathered them in his hands. They left the void back to Percy's home and Chaos unravelled the atoms and they began to form Harry's new body. Percy remembered the pain he had felt when his mortal half was destroyed and he reformed. He watched the atoms settling and Harry taking shape. His breath caught in the back of his throat when he saw the changes Harry was going through. Unlike him Harry's face was not as androgynous as his own but it was no less beautiful. The messy black hair he come to associate with Harry was gone replaced by a mixture of black and blood red shoulder length hair. This was probably due to Harry's new status as an elemental. Harry's new powers covered all the elements, magic and energy. He was now the source of power behind all the Olympians. He wondered how his uncles would take that. Not well he supposed now he just had two weeks to wait for Harry to heal and their lives could begin.

Xx

When Chaos left Percy training Harry he returned to the wizarding world. He knew what Percy had done to protect Harry when he first arrived and decided to start with those. He wanted Harry to have a clean break from these people so he went to the bank in Harry's old body and made a new will. He then proceeded to move all of his inheritance from the vaults and left them open with a couple of galleons in them each. The new vaults he opened were in the name of Hadrian Orion Black. He told the goblins to wait until the end of the will reading before telling the thieving bastards that they were in debt and repay all the money and property they stole. When everything was returned the goblins were to press charges for attempted line theft abuse of the heir of a noble and ancient family and the imprisonment of the heir of a noble and ancient family. The punishment was the enslavement of those involved. He gave the goblins a new spell he had created for their punishment. He called it the righteous curse. It would activate once their sentence was cast. This would take care of the Weaslys and Dumbledore. There was one more family he needed to deal with and that was the Dursleys.

Xx

Petunia Dursley was a bitter and sour woman who spent most of her adult life taking out her bitterness on her sister's child. Despite her telling her nephew he was an unwanted burden eating them out of house and home she knew this was not the truth. The house she and her husband and son currently lived in belonged to her nephew, they received over 3000 pounds each months for him and she was free to request more for things like holidays for her family or if they were stuck financially without worrying about returning any of the money they were given. Her husband assumed the money was from her parent's estate as they had been well off. She never told him that it was for the boy. She felt satisfaction at seeing the boy with bruises and cuts from the beatings he got from her husband for being a waste of space. She was not worried about her neighbours finding out because the boy's freakishness would erase the signs of the beating by morning that was why she made sure she gave her husband free reign over the boy in the evenings. When a letter came from the old man that had dropped the boy off with them teling them they would have to discipline him if he did magic they took that as permission to do what they liked with him. She didn't discipline her son when he beat up the boy, instead she gave him treats and told him he was good boy for doing it. This was the life she lived and she was happy with it. She knew however that when the boy came of age he would leave. And that would take her precious income away from her she did not want that. She received another letter from the old man when the boy turned sixteen telling her that her discipline methods were not enough she needed to increase them the letter insinuated that if the boy died there an inheritance to be had and that they were sending the boy back to them after the war. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it but she needed to come up with a plan soon. The boy was due to arrive any day now.

She heard the door open and someone walk in. Assuming it as her husband home from work she shouted from the kitchen where was sitting having a cup of tea. However when the door opened it was not her husband standing there I was her nephew with a twisted grin on his face that more than anything frightened her and when he spoke she knew that her days of treating him like the worthless scum she of him were over.

"Hello Petunia. It's been a while huh." She never got the chance to answer as she was enveloped by a spell. Bright white light blinded her for a few seconds before she noticed her nephew was much bigger than he had been. It took her a second to realise that no her nephew was not bigger she had shrunk.

Her voice sounded like a baby's when she tried to shout "What did you do to me?"

Her nephew smirked and said "Payback is a bitch. Did you honestly think that you could do all that you did to me and I would not want revenge? You turned a blind eye to my suffering at the hands of your family, you encouraged them to hurt me and rewarded them when they did. Lets see how you like being in my shoes Petunia."

Petunia disappeared from her home and found herself in a baby basket being passed from the hands of a huge man to another with a white beard. She knew who he was, he was the old man that left the boy with her and her family. It dawned on her what was happening. The words of the boy crossed her mind 'let's see how you like being in my shoes Petunia.' She felt horror as the old man placed her on the doorstep. He was mumbling to himself while pointing his wand in her direction. That was when she felt something tighten in her stomach like she was carrying something she could not see. She lost consciousness until the sound of her own voice woke her up from her comfortable sleep. She remembered this day vividly. Her heart pounded in fear as she knew what she had done to the brat when she first saw the letter. She felt herself being grabbed by the front of the clothes as soon as the door was shut and hr own face saying "You are not wanted here you little freak and I'm going to show you how much you are not wanted."

The first few months she had the boy she had not kept him in the cupboard. That came later when he became too big for the space under the sink where she kept her chemicals. She had hope the brat would get too hungry and drink from the chemicals. It would be ruled as an accidental death. He however had not and endured being shut it there months on end.

Now as she was thrown in the cupboard under the sink she wept. There wasn't much room to move in and the smell from the chemicals was making her eyes water and where some of them touched her bare skin they itched and burned. She knew it was only going to get worse from there on out. Vernon had not seen her yet. He would when he finished his shower and come down for breakfast.

The cupboard door opened revealing Vernon looking in and saying "Who left the brat here Pet?"

She didn't hear the answer but she was suddenly pulled out of the cupboard by Vernon who stared at her then threw her back in saying "What are w supposed to do with the bloody freak?"

She felt her head hit the pipes and new from when she had seen It happen to her nephew that there was blood. The pain in her leg told her that it was not the only injury she had looking down at her leg she saw a slash going from her knee to her toes and it looked deep. Vernon had already shut the door so neither had seen that particular injury. She knew she would be in there for a few days before she was checked on. She wept as she realised this was her life now. She dreaded the turn of the year when Vernon began private time with Harry. She had not wanted to know what he did to the boy and so had pretended she didn't notice, it looked like she would find out now.

Xx

Vernon had the same spell cast on him as soon as he walked through the door and was left in a different universe to his wife. Where their counterparts were just as evil as they were. When Vernon's punishment ended he would be sent to the abyss where his soul would be erased.

The only one he didn't know what to do with was the boy Dudley. He was raised to be the bull he was but ever since Harry had saved his life he seemed to see things differently. He decided he would give him a second childhood where would be raised properly and if he still turned to be a bastard afterward there was always the abyss.

He waited a week before leaving Harry's mortal body in his bed at Grimauld place for someone to find. He knew the Weasleys would find him. In a day or two and their punishment would begin. He then returned to check on Percy and Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos arrived ten days after Harry had been brought back. Percy did not seem to have left the boy's side since. Worry lines on his face showed how he was feeling. He decided to distract him for a it there really was nothing he could do until Harry woke up.

"Percy, you need to go outside for bit. Harry will not wake up for another two days, there is nothing you can do to speed up the process."

For a moment Chaos wondered if Percy was going to ignore him, when he spoke while stroking Harry's hair "I don't feel like going anywhere without him. Besides the outside world holds no appeal for me."

Chaos replied "Even the preparations for Harry's funeral?"

When Percy raised his head Chaos continued "I have made sure that they found his mortal body. There will be a funeral, the reading of his will and if you like I can show you what I have been doing the past few days or at least the fruits of my labours."

Chaos did not manage to persuade Percy to move from Harry's side so instead he showed him Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley living Harry's life. Percyy wanted to know what Harry had gone through but did not want Harry to have to relieve it before he was ready so this was a good substitude. As much as he wanted to look away he couldn't he had to know especially if he was going to figure out how to help Harry later. He wept for the loss of Harry's childhood it gave him an idea he turned to Chaos and said "Do you think we could give him a second childhood? One that is not marred by hatred and anger?"

Chaos replied "let us see what he says he may not want it especially how long you guys were in the void. He might have begun healing during that time. He should be waking up soon."

Xx

When Harry opened his eyes He was not prepared for the clarity with which he saw. Even his new glasses were not this good. He could hear whispering beside him and felt his heart soar that Percy was there beside him. He had heard the jist of the conversation about giving him a second childhood, he was glad Chaos had taken his choice into consideration and said "I do not want to be a kid again."

Percy heard him and jumped on the bed shouting "You're awake!" then proceeding to hug Harry who wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy hugging him back. Chaos laughed at their exuberance "Well I hope you are feeling up to it Harry your funeral is in a couple of days and afterwards it's your will reading."

Harry's eyes widened as he said "But, I didn't write a will."

Chaos smiled and gave him a couple of god keys. Of course you did don't you remember? You left everything in your vault to your kind friends the Weasleys. It was after all what they wanted. But that was before you emptied your vaults and opened new ones for your friend Hadrian Orion Black." Chaos handed some paperwork to Harry showing him his new identity. Harry smiled and got up from the bed and Chaos as he said "Thank you" Chaos stiffened for a split second before hugging him back. It was the first time anyone had ever hugged him and he liked it.

For Harry it was not so much the money that mattered it was all that he had left of his parents and he treasured everything he had from them. Chaos had protected his inheritance and for that he was grateful. He returned to Percy and wrapped his arms around him again.

Chaos turned to Percy and said "I will leave you two for now to make plans for whatever you want to do from now, you know how to contact me if you want need me."

He disappeared from the room leaving Percy and Harry alone. He wasn't even sure they heard him. They had eyes only for each other. Neither new who moved first but the sudden feel of lips made them both gasp. Percy waited to see if Harry would pull back and when he didn't he tilted his head and kissed him fully. He had wanted to do this for very long time but he was always afraid of Harry freaking out and changing his mind. The thought of losing Harry terrified him so he didn't push for anything more than friendship. But now feeling his lips holding him close felt like it was worth the wait. His world spun and the places Harry's hands were on him felt like he was on fire. He felt like he couldn't get close enough so his arms tightened around Harry. Harry's moan made him feel like a shot of electricity had shot through him and straight to his groin.

They pulled apart after a little while and Harry smiled at Percy and said "Wow. Is it always like that?"

Percy was smiling too as he replied "I have ever kissed one other person and I can safely say it was nowhere near as good as that felt."

Still smiling Harry leaned in and kissed Percy again. They sat down on the bed and began to explore each other ….

**Xxx**

Percy had had the elves go out and buy clothes for Harry. So after his shower, Harry walked into the walk in wardrobe to find a wide range of choice of what to wear. He chose to wear skinny jeans and a blood red shirt that matched the red in his hair. He was quite happy with the way he looked. He did not look emaciated anymore He was a few inches taller than Percy although that wasn't saying much because he was only five foot six. Not that he was complaining because before the change he had been five foot one thanks to the negligence of the Dursleys. They were going to his funeral. He wanted to know who had been a part of making his life miserable and who his real friends were, that is if he had any. Percy had reassured him he looked different enough that no-one would recognise him. As he got dressed he noticed a tattoo on his left bicep of a lit torch with a flame the colour of a hearth flame he had not noticed before. He left the room shirt still in hand to find Percy. He found him getting dressed as well but instead of his usual all black his shirt was a green that matched his eyes.

"Percy, do you know where this came from? It wasn't there earlier."

Percy turned to look at his now boyfriend and blushed as he was not wearing a shirt. He managed to tear his gaze away from Harry's six pack to the tattoo that had appeared on his bicep.

Percy "I think that's a representation of your power. You have seen mine haven't you. It's just showing you have completed your training and now you have complete control of your domains."

Harry nodded and said "Oh okay."

Percy smiled and kissed him before saying "If you don't like it you don't have to keep it. It is just Chaos' way of saying well done, or something I suppose. I like mine that's why I kept it."

Harry decided he didn't mind. He would have never willingly had a tattoo done especially after Voldemort and his dark mark but he decided to keep it anyway for now. He could always remove it later if he changed his mind. They finished getting dressed while they talked about what they were going to do that day and as they were going into the wizarding world they put on robes on top of their clothes. The elves helped with their hair which was tied back and braided, when they finished they fire flashed to Hogwarts where the funeral was being held.

Harry was shocked at the number of people that were there. It looked like they had camped there. It was as if the entire wizarding world was there. There were tents all over the place stretching towards and past the forbidden forest as well as Hogsmede and more people going in and out of the castle. Most people were making their way to a white tombstone on the castle grounds. He noticed the weasleys, Dumbledore, the few of his friends who had survived the final battle Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and several of the DA all sat in the seat in the front row. Next to them was Shaclklebolt who had become minister and his entourage and other people he vaguely recognised from the order of the phoenix. He wasn't prepared for when he looked at the Weasleys to see Ron there sitting next his mother and sister and next to him was Hermione.

Percy could see the imminent storm on Harry's face just as he spotted his old friends. Friends who had faked their deaths leaving him to grieve alone. He quickly pulled them out of time and into the void where the explosion happened just in time. He was unaffected by the raging storm around Harry, none of their powers could hurt the other, this was so if one of them lost control the other could help him get it back safely. Harry released a raging firestorm that would have levelled the country in seconds. Knowing and seeing the betrayal with his own eyes were two completely different things.

He fell to his knees and wept as he asked "What did I ever do to them to deserve what they did to me?"

Percy could only hold him and comfort him. His heart breaking for his lover's pain. He knew they would get their punishment but to him the damage was done. They had hurt already Harry.

It was a while before Harry pulled himself together enough to return to the funeral. This time he would not be blind sighted by seeing his ex-friends. He stood and listened to the speeches made. He knew which were sincere and which were not. He also found out that Ron and Hermione's deaths were never publicised so their presence at his funeral was expected. Ginny was sat with her mother and she was practically vibrating with eagerness. The will reading was after the funeral and she and her mother were expecting the Potter and Black estates. He was glad none of them knew about the Peverell and Gryffindor estates as well goodness knows he might have been murdered earlier.

Watching Dumbledore give his speech Harry wondered how he never noticed how much of a manipulator he was. The old man just screamed hey I am an old senile coot with controlling issues. Despite the negatives of those he once called family he was glad he had come. It showed him that despite the betrayals there was something worth fighting for and it could be seen in those who had come to his funeral. He hadn't understood just how much of an influence he was on the lives of the people around him. Celebrity or not the people he had fought to save really did care about him. He could feel it. They were truly heartbroken he was gone and they were there to say goodbye. He sent a wave of calm over to those he felt mourning him as well as feelings of comfort. It was his way of saying thank you. There were multiple gasps when he did this stopping Dumbledore speech who was wondering what was going on. The whispers spread to everyone and majority of the people with exception of Harry's old friends had felt the calming and comfort. Just as they concluded everything and everyone was beginning to disperse Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix flamed in.

He stood on Harry's dead body's chest and before anyone could do or say anything he burst into flames burning not only his own body but Harry's as well. Everyone held their breaths waiting for some kind of miracle like Fawkes bringing Harry back to life but nothing happened. Not even Fawkes rose from the ashes. Dumbledore rushed to the coffin calling Fawkes but there was nothing even when he checked the ashes. Fawkes was gone. He chose death rather than remain as Dumbledore's slave.

After Fawkes' impromptu show people started leaving. Percy and Harry made their way to Gringotts for the will reading. The room was almost already full by the time they arrived. Harry's old friends and family were already there holding hankies and sniffing into them as if they were weeping. Harry could sense their excitement so he was not fooled by their behaviour. They were shocked when instead of the paper will reading they had expected there was a pensive where Harry's head popped out and he began to speak

"I Harry James Potter, Griffyndor, Peverell, Black of sound mind and body …"

The whisperings drowned out the next words but the Goblins told everyone to shut and listen or leave. The will went on to distribute the Potter and Black vaults amongst the Weaslys who were grinning like mad. It also went on to say that Hadrian Orion Black would receive the contents of the Gryffyndor and Peverell vaults of which the Weaslys began to protest but stopped when the will said there wasn't much in the vaults as they had been raided by previous descendants so it wasn't anything to get excited about although Hadrian would receive all of Harry's titles.

Percy and Harry noticed in the corner of the room two blondes sat there a woman and a young man. Upon closer inspection Harry knew it was Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. What were they doing there? He could see from the redness of their eyes they had been crying. He was confused. Why would they be crying at his funeral? He took a chance and delved into Narcissa's mind. He wanted to know what was going on. What he found shocked him. Draco was grieving for him Narcissa was there to try and get some closure for her son. It tore at her heart to see him so broken. Harry was afraid of getting into Draco's mind he didn't know what to expect until something stood out in Narcissa's that had him delving into Draco's mind despite his misgivings. He found what he was looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was a veela and he had identified Harry as his mate when they were eleven. It was a part of why he had tried to befriend him. Why when he was rejected he found a different way to hold onto some semblance of a relationship even if it was one of rivals. And throughout the entire time they had known each other Draco never ceased to love Harry, it was why he was slowly dying.

Percy had seen what harry had seen and his arm went around Harry's waist moving him closer to him. A low growl was coming from him and he didn't notice until Harry elbowed him. Percy pulled himself together but he didn't let go of Harry. He should have known that the fates would have had another soulmate for Harry in this world. After all it was not as if it was every day that you left your own world for another one. Which meant that in his world he would have a soulmate too. He didn't realise he had been unconsciously calling Chaos until the whole room froze in time including Harry.

Chaos had a smirk on his face as if he knew what Percy's problem was. He looked at the room and then back at Percy before saying "This is for you to solve, and yes there is a way around it and no I won't tell you what it is. But I will tell you Harry is not going to just walk away from this, he won't be able to live with himself afterwards.

The room unfroze as soon as Chaos left. Percy watched as the Weasleys and the rest of the people who had betrayed Harry and had been told they had received something from him walk up to the goblin who held out paperwork for them to sign. Each of the papers they signed was a contract into slavery. Even Dumbledore didn't notice the magic on them. He was too busy smiling to say anything. It seemed that even the loss of his phoenix was not enough to dampen his spirits. Just as the last traitor signed the final paper a collar appeared around each of them.

Ginny's hand went up to her neck as she shouted "What the hell is this?"

The goblins in the room who had been waiting for their revenge on the thieves who dared to steal from their bank smirked. Ragnock their leader stood in front of them and said "It is a curse placed by Lord Potter, those who were truly his friends and never betrayed him will receive what was said in the will reading and those who betrayed him will fall to the family curse placed upon the vaults, they are now nothing more than slaves for gringotts. Seeing as we had to pay back the stolen money to the Potter and Black estates you are all in debt and now you have to pay it all back. Don't worry the curse will keep you alive until you have done enough work to cover money you owe. Your vaults have been consfisticated and added to the Potter and Black estates as compensation for what you did to the Potter heir. When your time is done you will spend whatever is left of your lives in the dungeons down in the bowls of gringotts for the torture and murder of the last scion of Potter."

Horror was written on the faces of the collared people. Harry's heart broke as he saw how far the treachery had gone. The only people without a collar were Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Kingsley and his entourage and the Malfoys. The traitors were dragged out of the room kicking and screaming. Dumbledore kept trying to claim he had not done anything wrong and that he was too important for the greater good. All fell on deaf ears. When they were gone Kingsley was provided with proof of everything they had done including memories from Harry himself of what had been done to him. He could not rule against what had happened due to their laws Harry was well within his rights to administer punishment to the traitors.

Xx

Draco and his mother were shocked at the revelations. What shocked them even more was the fact that Harry had left Draco Headship of the house of Black if he wanted it. He accepted it before he left with his mother. They now had money to leave Lucius Malfoy who had become unbearable to live with even under house arrest. The Malfoy wealth had been taken by ministry just like the rest of the death eaters. They had nothing but Malfoy manor left.

As they walked out Draco said to his mother "Mother, I don't think it would be a good idea to go back home. Lucius will find a way to keep us there and control us if he finds out about me inheriting."

Nacissa nodded her agreement and led Draco to a goblin to look over Draco's inheritance for a house to live in away from the wizarding world. One hour later both mother and son left the bank in relatively high spirits. They had found the perfect house for them. It wasn't a mansion by any stretch of the imagination. In fact it was a two story house with three bedrooms and a nice backyard and in a muggle neighbourhood. No-one would look for the Malfoys in a muggle neighbourhood, they wanted a fresh start and this was it. They procured a portkey to go there after shopping for supplies like food furniture and whatever household stuff they found. All of it was shrunk before they left for their new home. Neither one noticed the two boys watching and then following them.

Xx

Harry waited until Draco and his mother left the room leaving Harry and Percy alone with Ragnock. Harry told Ragnock to help them find somewhere to live and anything else they needed he would foot the bill. He then turned to Percy who had a resigned look on his face and said "I can't not…"

Percy cut him off by putting his finger over Harry's mouth and saying "I know, it's okay. I looked in his mind as well and even though I was upset at first I put myself in your shoes and I know I couldn't live with myself if I just let him die too. We are in this together."

Harry smiled and felt a weight he hadn't noticed lift from his shoulders. He was afraid that Percy would leave him for trying to help Draco knowing that they were soulmates too. They left the bank an hour later keeping an eye on the two ex-Malfoys now Black, when they followed the portkey Harry was shocked to find that they ended up in Forks.

Percy smiled and said "You can't help him if he lives in another part of the world and you here. Even with powers to get you there and back it would be suspicious and I am not moving. I like our home where it is thank you very much."

Harry kissed his boyfriend thanking him. Percy flashed them home knowing of a way Harry could thank him better. They didn't leave for the next few days.

Xx

Percy stood in the hallway where he had found a letter from Chaos on the table telling him that Chaos had enrolled them into Forks high school. He went to say that it was a rite of passage to experience high school without getting kicked out every time and Harry had not even been to one so clearly this was the right move to make.

Percy had tried calling Chaos but he was not answering, he tried to undo the enrolment but that didn't work either. Chaos was up to something and he didn't know what. The last time Chaos had played a practical joke on him he had ended up in the days of Egyptian pharaohs for 20 years and when he finally got out of it he had claimed it was a part of his training. He hoped it was not like that because he spent the entire time there with only a part of his powers and he hadn't liked it. Human beings were cruel and vindictive. Despite his ire at Chaos that time taught him about humility it was a lesson he would not forget easily.

Upon reading the letter Harry had a different reaction to the news than Percy. He was actually happy about it. He never got experience school properly when he was younger due to the Dursleys ruining his reputation and everyone thinking he was some kind of delinquent and Hogwarts had spoilt his high school years for him never giving him a chance to experience it like everyone else. He hadn't even considered going back to school but now it came up he was excited about it. It was this alone that made Percy decide perhaps it was worth it going to school for Harry besides it wasn't like he had to worry about dyslexia and ADHD anymore and Chaos' training had him knowing everything he would learn anyway. The only thing he would have to worry about was boredom from learning anything new.

Xxx

Percy and Harry decided to go shopping for their school things instead of just conjuring them. Harry wanted to do everything the way he would have had he actually been a normal teenager. It was something he had always wanted to experience because it was something he knew he could never have. Percy bought a bottle green Audi RS Q3 to get them to school and back. As they got out the car in Seattle outside of a bookshop they saw Narcissa formerly Malfoy leave the shop with a bag that contained stationary. Harry wanted to go talk to her but he didn't know what he would say without revealing who he was. However that decision was taken away from him when she saw him and recognition lit up her face. She walked toward them and said "You were at the will reading weren't you?"

Both Percy and Harry nodded but it was Harry who spoke "Yes we were, It is a pleasure to meet you formally Mrs Malfoy. It is quite a surprise seeing you here though."

Her demeanour changed slightly at being called by her husband's name and she replied "It's a pleasure to meet you too although I should point out that I am no longer a Malfoy have taken back my maiden name of Black. I actually live here in the muggle world now instead of the wizarding one. I am afraid I am at a disadvantage you know who I am but I do not know who you are"

Smiling Harry replied "Please forgive us for not introducing ourselves. I am Hadrian Orion Black and this is my other half Percy Jackson."

The gasp from Narcissa was quickly covered by a smile as she said "Black? I do not recall a Hadrian on the family tree are."

Hadrian smiled and said "I probably wouldn't be on it I am after all the illegitimate child of Sirius Black. Even he didn't know about me until just before he died. That is how I also knew Harry."

Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she said "Illegitimate or not you are still family. If you wish it I would like to get to know you better. You could also meet my son and your cousin Draco. He is starting school at Fork high school not far from here."

Harry replied "I would like that too and both Percy and I are starting at Forks High school as well on Monday."

They finally parted ways after agreeing to have Harry Percy go to Narcissa's house for dinner later that evening. Percy was conflicted about it. He was mainly worried about losing Harry to Draco if he spent too much time with him. But he couldn't push away the knowledge that Draco was still dying slowly. He would have a few years before he succumbed to his heartache. He knew about veela. The only reason Draco had not died yet was because his chosen mate had never known about it and therefore had not rejected him. Now with that mate gone Draco was slowly dying. He could live if he fell in love with someone else but it would only be a half-life and it didn't look like he the will to even try.


	8. Chapter 8

First day of school, Harry felt excitement go through him. This would be the first time he would be going to high school and he would not have to worry about Dudley and his gang. After everything he had been through he wanted to enjoy this experience and with Percy by his side he felt he couldn't be happier. He was up showered and dressed two hours before he needed to leave.

He made his way to the kitchen and began to make breakfast and both his and Percy's packed lunches. He remembered having to do this for Dudley and Vernon when he was younger but it did not affect him now. By the time Percy came downstairs Harry was sitting on a stool by the kitchen island eating a bowl of fruit.

Percy strolled in and kissed him and said "Morning, You are up early there is still plenty of time yet."

Harry kissed him back and replied "I was too wired to sleep so I came down and made breakfast instead. I even made you a packed lunch."

Percy smiled at Harry with fondness "Thanks, I know you are looking forward to this so I'm going to be supportive. I just don't like school very much."

Harry laughed and said "I know, I heard you cursing Chaos when he enrolled us. I thought you were going to blow up the school to avoid going."

Percy laughed with him "I thought about it. In fact the only reason that school is still standing is because you had the opposite reaction to the situation. I couldn't destroy something that made you smile like that now could I?"

"Aww that's sweet, now hurry up and lets go."

Percy groaned "Harry it's still an hour too early to leave. There won't be anyone there yet. Not even the janitors will have started work yet."

Harry sat down with a humph "Fine, but we are still leaving early."

By the time Percy finished eating and having his shower getting changed Harry looked like he was on pins and needles waiting for him to finish. He was already in the car by the time Percy came out finally ready.

"Come on Percy, if you don't hurry up I'm going to finish getting you ready myself."

Percy chuckled "Is that pun intended?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. You know what I meant."

"Hey, you were the one who said you want everything done without using any powers. Otherwise I would have been done ages ago." Percy was putting on his seat belt as he replied and pulled out of the driveway soon after. He drove at a steady pace. There was ice everywhere, it seemed to have snowed a bit sometime during the night and it melted before turning to ice from the low temperature.

They arrived to find there was only a few people in the school. As they got out Percy said "I told you it was too early. There is barely anyone here."

"Yeah but that means we won't have to endure being stared at as we arrive and the whole school talking about us."

Percy shook his head and said "They will still do that. It's not like being here first will hide us."

"Maybe not but we will have time to adjust a bit before we have to face it. Now stop complaining and lets go find out where our classes are."

The morning passed without any problems. Harry and Percy had some classes together and a few apart. The first class they had apart Harry had it with Draco. Draco looked nervous and Harry sat with him to offer him comfort. He actually looked much better than when Harry saw him when they went to his home for dinner. He was not as pale or as gaunt. In fact he seemed a bit more cheerful and smiled more. Seeing this made Harry happy.

He sat next to Draco and said "Hey Dray."

Draco looked up at him and smiled "Hey, Har. Alright?"

Harry nodded "Great. You look much more cheerful than when I saw you last. You adjusting well?"

Draco nodded "Yeah. Mum and I like it here. We spent a lot of time down in La Push by the beach. It's been great, I even made a few new friends down there with some of the kids on the Rez."

Harry chuckled "Look at you using the local lingo. I'm glad you're okay."

The teacher arrived at that moment stopping any more conversations and class started.

As they left the classroom Draco was looking a little pale. "Harry maybe I bit off more than I could chew here. I understood nothing in there today."

Harry replied "Dray, don't worry. I'll help you catch up. What are you doing after school today?"

"Nothing planned, just going home."

"Why don't you come over to ours and we can work on getting you caught up?"

Percy joined them as Harry just finished inviting Draco. He was not exactly enjoying being ogled by the other students and he wanted Harry next to him for comfort. They were now in the cafeteria taking out their packed lunches.

Percy pulled Harry aside and said "Harry are you sure about inviting Draco? He might be magical but even he would have trouble accepting some of the things he'll see."

"He won't do anything about it Percy its fine. He needs help Perce. He's from a completely different world and has to adjust to not only living here but the education system as well."

Percy was not really keen on having Draco in his home no matter how much he sympathised with him, he was a threat to what he had with Harry but he could not say that to Harry. Harry might end

up thinking he did not trust him and that would open up a whole new can of worms. An idea was forming in his mind it might just work but he needed to do it sooner rather than later if it was to work.

He sat back and said to Harry "Okay."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said in a questioning tone "okay?"

Percy nodded "Yes, you made a good point and I agree with it."

Narrowing his eyes at Percy who he knew was not one to just concede to something just like that. "Percy!"

"Alright, I can see that arguing with you about this will upset you and that's the last thing I want to do."

Harry felt bad as he realised that he was putting Percy in an awkward position. If the tables were turned he would most likely not want having Percy's potential other half in his home either. In fact he would be having a hissy fit if Percy was even showing him any interest at all. His face softened and he said "Oh Perce, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I should really know how hard it must be for you. You have been so understanding about this whole thing it's not fair for me to ask this of you."

Percy's smile at the acknowledgement made it almost worthwhile. "It's okay Har. As long as you remember who your boyfriend is. Besides you have already invited him so we'll just go from there. I'll even help out with some wit sharpening potions to help him catch on faster."

By the time they caught up to Draco he was now sitting at a table with a few other people. He introduced them "Hi guys, this is Mike, Angela and Bella. I had classes with them this morning they invited us to sit here if you want to."

Harry smiled and sat down Percy sitting next to him then said "Hi nice to meet you. I'm Harry, this is Percy."

They all chatted for a while about their classes, Percy and Harry were asked about where they came from and what it was like there. Percy could tell something was not quite right with Bella. She looked too pale and thin. He avoided going into her mind to find out not wanting to end up feeling sorry for her then inviting a whole slew of problems for himself.

But she seemed to connect with Draco quite well and he liked that. It would mean Draco would not commandeer Harry's time so much so he endeavoured to include her as much as he could. By the time lunch was finished the venue for studying had been changed to her house after school.

xxxxxx

Bella' house was just a normal non magical house. Draco looked around fascinated by what he saw constantly whispering questions to either Harry or Percy about certain things he saw and what they were for to avoid making an idiot of himself. They all sat down at the back of the house with their books and began their study session. It was starting to get dark when they all realised they had been at it for a while now and Bella realised she had not started dinner.

"Don't worry Bella, We'll help you cook before your dad gets home. It's our fault for commandeering so much of your time." Harry had a smile on his face as he volunteered everyone to pitch in. Percy didn't mind, and neither did Draco. They all voiced it as they packed up their things to go inside.

Bella replied "As long as you stay for dinner then you can help."

They all went inside and distribute the work and soon had a nice system going. Draco ended up sitting at the kitchen table watching as he had no idea how to cook or clean without magic.

"Seriously Dray, how have you survived this long without those skills?"

Bella was intrigued, Harry pitched in "Draco is from those old English families. They even had a butler and servants to do everything for them."

"Yeah well when my parents split I came here with my mum and there is none of those things here. I guess I will have to learn as I go."

"What about your dad?" Bella asked in a curious voice.

"It's complicated." Sensing a sensitive subject Bella backed off and changed the subject.

"Well I'll help you adjust to being a regular Joe if you like." She was smiling as she said this and Draco replied "I might take you up on that."

They heard the door just as they finished cooking dinner and placing it on the table and Bella's dad shouting "Bella I'm home!"

He entered the kitchen after putting away his guns and stopped by the door. Bella looked up and said "Hi dad. I hope you don't mind I asked my friends to stay for dinner."

Charlie had a look of shock on his face as he listened to his daughter, who had been catatonic not long ago seemingly having friends over for dinner. He just managed to say "No that's alright. The more the merrier."


End file.
